


Touched

by orphan_account



Category: Dollhouse, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adelle and Pepper seek a reprieve from their fast paced, high stress working day to indulge in one another.





	

Standing closely together, once the pair entered Pepper’s office and the door had shut, Adelle swiftly moved to pin Pepper against the door. A prominent smirk as she placed her hands firmly against the frame as she delivered a deep, passionate kiss.

Pepper could only groan as her eyelids fluttered, a smirk of her own took shape as she then slowly ran her hands along Adelle’s thighs, stroking through her thin skirt and moving to place her hands against her ass. 

Letting her slender fingers firmly press against the curvaceous flesh she hummed. “I couldn’t let you have all the fun.”

A soft laugh interrupted by a groan as Adelle laughed, she then reached back, undoing the clasp of her skirt, letting it fall to the ground and pool by her feet, she turned to kissed along Pepper’s neck as her lingerie clad ass wriggled against Pepper’s hands. “Of course, darling.”


End file.
